


Seconds

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have picked up a new habit since moving to the South Downs.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm only posting this bc I'm drunk rn but I have been meaning to post this and just waiting to work up the courage. Is it great? No. Is it just shameless kinky stuff? Yeah.
> 
> This is a feeding kink fic so, uh, don't like don't read.
> 
> If you do like, lmk if you'd like more chapters

"Would you care for seconds, dear?"  
  
Crowley rubbed his belly. He was already feeling full after the first plate which was full of generous portions. Aziraphale had been piling food onto his plate lately at every meal.   
  
"Sure," he said.   
  
Aziraphale spooned more pasta and steamed veggies and another steak onto his plate and went back to his own modest meal.  
  
Crowley repositioned himself in his chair and started on the steak. He devoured it in record time, letting out a burp as he realized how heavy it settled on his stomach.  
  
He was starting to feel overly full. He wasn't sure how much more he could fit in before he would be pinned to the kitchen chair, unable to get up and walk to bed on his own.  
  
He ran his hand over his belly, debating if he should unbutton his jeans. They were tight, and he wondered if the button would snap if he kept eating. he had truthfully outgrown them a while ago and tonight only made them unbearably restrictive.   
  
He loved the idea of eating until he was bursting out of his clothes, his belly falling into his lap and Aziraphale's hands coming to rub away the pain.   
  
"Save room for desert, dear," Aziraphale reminded him.  
  
Crowley picked up his fork, hand still pressed to his belly. He powered through the veggies. The pasta was a challenge. There was no more room. His belly kept pushing out. He leaned back in his chair, trying to ease the pressure.   
  
"Angel," he moaned.   
  
"Clear your plate before we get to dessert, dear."  
  
Aziraphale stabbed the pasta on his plate for him and held it up to his mouth.  
  
"Just a few more bites."  
  
"I'm going to burst," Crowley mumbled, taking the bite.   
  
His hands ran over his belly lazily. He was tired, feeling a food coma coming on. He couldn't believe how full he was getting. He didn't think he'd ever eaten so much before--and there was more to come.  
  
Aziraphale cut him a thick slice of cake. Crowley was suprised his trouser buttons hadn't popped open yet. He was also getting impatient.   
  
"I know you have room, dear," Aziraphale said, holding the first bite of cake to his mouth.   
  
Crowley moaned. Aziraphale put a hand on his belly and rubbed.   
  
"Can't, angel. Totally stuffed."  
  
Aziraphale still held the cake to his mouth. His hands traveled over Crowley's belly, rubbing in large circles. Crowley took the cake.   
  
"Good job," Aziraphale cooed. "Look at you. I'm so proud. My skinny little demon eating until he's filled the brim. You're doing so well. I'm impressed."  
  
He patted Crowley's belly. Crowley opened his mouth for more cake. He'd do anything for praise.  
  
"You're going to get quite a belly on you," Aziraphale continued. "You've already filled out quite a bit. You've gained how much since the Apocalypse? Just over a stone?"  
  
Crowley nodded.   
  
"It looks lovely on you. It's all gone to your middle. And you're going to keep getting bigger, aren't you? You don't know when to say no, do you? I wonder how long it'll take for you to reach another stone."  
  
"Not long if you keep feeding me like this."  
  
"Oh, don't give me any ideas. If I could, I'd stuff you full every night until your little belly looks ready to pop. One more bite, now, dear."  
  
Crowley finished the cake. He let out a breath and looked down at his belly. It was pushing against his clothes but not bursting any buttons.   
  
"What about you, angel? Aren't you going to have any? You're not going to turn down a sweet, are you?"  
  
Aziraphale gave him a knowing look. He cut himself a piece.  
  
Crowley tried repositioning himself again, desperate to find a comfortable position. Every movement hurt. He didn't want to move, but his belly was so heavy and his clothes so tight, he needed to be more comfortable.   
  
He heaved himself up an inch to twist around. He heard a pop and felt relief.   
  
When he looked down, his belly had spilled into his lap. It was a true potbelly now, parting the flaps of his jeans and pushing up his shirt. It was round and taut. A sliver of tummy peaked through.  
  
Aziraphale stared, his fingers scratching at his trouser legs.  
  
"I think these clothes are done for," Crowley said. "It'd be a miracle if I could squeeze into them tomorrow."  
  
He cupped his belly right under his naval. He patted it and let out of a huff.   
  
"What do you say to heading to bed, dear boy?"  
  
Crowley nodded. He tried sitting up straight, cradling his belly. He whined and tried again.   
  
"Might need some help getting there, angel. Can barely move."  
  
Aziraphale stepped to Crowley's side and held out his hand. Crowley took it and began the endeavor of bending around his tight gut.  
  
Crowley finally stood after a few attempts.  
  
"Fuck, angel," he mumbled.  
  
He leaned on Aziraphale on the way to the bedroom. He wasn't graceful in the slightest, center of gravity having changed and every step causing his belly to jostle. He waddled more than walked and whined with ever other step.   
  
Crowley sat on the edge of the bed. His shirt had ridden up to reveal his entire belly.   
  
Aziraphale sat next to him. He reached out and felt Crowley's belly. It was tight. Very tight. He pushed down at the very top, feeling little give. Crowley swore.   
  
"You poor thing," Aziraphale tutted. "You really don't know when you stop, do you?"  
  
Crowley snorted. "Calling the pot black?"  
  
Aziraphale pressed his hand to his own belly, satisfyingly full. "Perhaps..."  
  
Crowley moved to lean back against the headboard. He spread his thighs, which had become thicker.  
  
"Don't think I've ever been so big before."  
  
"You look absolutely stuffed."  
  
"Just wanna lay here and rub my belly and think about what I ate. Feelss so good. I understand how you got to your sssize, angel."  
  
"I beg your pardon."  
  
"Don't pretend like I haven't watched you ssstuff your face for centuries. Going against angelic traditions to feel like thisss, getting bigger and bigger."  
  
Aziraphale stroked his belly with a smile. He had gone up a few suit sizes in the past few months.   
  
'I suppose you do know me better than anyone. It does feel nice, doesn't it? Weighed down and tight?"  
  
"Fucking addictive. I want to feel like this all the time."  
  
Crowley burped. He slapped his gut and moaned again. He was enjoying every second of having Aziraphale watch him and feeling so stuffed.   
  
Aziraphale crawled into bed next to him. Crowley leaned into him. Aziraphale's hand came to his belly, rubbing small circles into it.   
  
Crowley was more than happy to have Aziraphale hold him. He needed to relax and let his dinner settle. If he moved anymore, he was sure he'd be sick.   
  
"I overdid it," he mumbled.   
  
Even though overeating was arousing to both of them (as Crowley could see as Aziraphale's trousers tented by his growing cock), they never had sex after big meals. They sat together as their bellies turned from taut to soft with new fat. Sex could wait until morning when they weren't so sensitive. And if they couldn't wait until then, there was always masturbation. They could jerk off while the other rubbed at their full belly and moan about how they had eaten far too much and were bound to be huge soon.   
  
"You did wonderful, my love."  
  
Aziraphale kissed Crowley's temple and let his fingers sink in to his belly. Crowley took as deep of a breath as he could and let it out as a groan. He was so sore and absolutely indecently full.   
  
He looked up to Aziraphale. His fingers trailed over Aziraphale's waistcoat.   
  
"D'you think you can bring the resst of the cake in here, angel?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked and you recieved. More Crowley getting fat and stuffing his face.

Crowley stared at himself in the mirror. His panties were too snug around his hips, and his top was tented out from him belly. It should have gone past his crotch and hung delicately over him. But it didn't. It didn't go over his panties at all, and it was certainly not draping over him like it did once.   
  
He patted his belly and rubbed it over the lingerie he hadn't worn in months. Best not to keep Aziraphale waiting.   
  
"Angel?"  
  
Crowley stepped out of the bathroom. He didn't try hiding his ill-fitting clothes, and Aziraphale stared with wide eyes.   
  
"I wanted to be sexy, but, well..." Crowley grabbed his belly with both hands. "It doesn't seem to fit."  
  
Aziraphale smiled and approached him. "Oh, my dearest. I do suppose you've put on a bit of weight. And I'm sure dinner tonight didn't help much."  
  
"Ugh. Yeah." Crowley felt his gut stretching. He rested his had on top of his belly. "You know how to spoil a demon. Look at me. I'm getting so fat."  
  
Aziraphale stifled a laugh. "You do have a cute little belly, don't you?"   
  
"Little?"  
  
Crowley felt enormous. He gained well over a stone, and it mostly showed in his belly. None of his clothes fit. His gut rested in his lap now, heavy and round, and he was only gaining more.   
  
Almost every day he'd fill himself up and on special days he'd be close to bursting. In the past few months, he had eaten more than he had in 6,000 years.   
  
"It's a tiny potbelly," Aziraphale said, reaching out to cup it.   
  
"But... I've put on over 20 pounds. Look at me. I can't fit in anything."  
  
Aziraphale chuckled. His hand left Crowley's belly and went to his own, lazily moving over his own massive curve in circles. It was also stuffed with dinner and sweets, pushing out further against his waistcoat.   
  
"You'll have to do a bit better for me to consider you to be actually big, dear. Not when I'm always with you for reference."  
  
Crowley hummed. Aziraphale was quite huge. His gut stuck out far and hung down over his pants when it wasn't contained by his suit. Crowlet imagined what it'd be like to be that big. He imagined himself, having always been of small frame, eating enough to make himself an absolute pig like that. It'd mean stuffing himself to the brim nearly every day, overeating every chance he got.   
  
"You are quite adorable, though. I do love this belly of yours. It's much better than when you were a skinny, little demon. Much more to grab hold of."  
  
He pulled Crowley close. Their bellies touched. Crowley reached out to press on Aziraphale's. Under the soft fat, Crowley could feel his gorged stomach.   
  
"Oof. Do be careful, dear. I overdid it tonight, and I'm quite sore." He smiled. "I'm sure you could say the same."  
  
Crowley pressed further into Aziraphale's belly, getting a small moan out from his angel.  
  
"I'm completely stuffed," Crowley said.  
  
"Are you sure? I think you could eat a bit more before bed."  
  
Crowley hummed. It had been an hour since they finished dinner. He was a bit peckish now that he thought about it. And if he didn't keep eating, he'd never pick up any more weight. He'd never prove to Aziraphale that he could get bigger, and he'd forever be the little demon.   
  
He cradled his belly as rested on the bed, waiting for Aziraphale to bring him snacks.   
  
By the end of the night, his panties dug into him and his sheer top was stretched over his belly. He rested against the headboard, half-concious.   
  
Aziraphale ran his hands over his inflated gut which stuck out proudly.   
  
"You got so big for me tonight," Aziraphale cooed. "You look ready to burst. I don't think I've ever seen you so large. What got into you tonight?"  
  
If there was any food left, Crowley would probably keep eating. But Aziraphale had ran out of biscuits to raise to his lips minutes ago, and there was no way Crowley was in any shape to get up and make his way to the kitchen.   
  
"Just look at you," Aziraphale continued, pulling up the sheer, black top. "My fat demon, all blown up for me."  
  
Crowley smirked. Fat. This was just the beginning, he thought, as slipped in his food coma.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not great, but it's something. Any future chapters will probably follow whatever type of plot I have going here. Crowley is going to get serious about this gaining business to prove to Aziraphale that he can get bigger. Maybe more clothing hijinks like this as well. Idk.


End file.
